digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Japanese
The following are s: . If they do not appear similar to this image: , see the subsection for instructions. Japanese orthography Japanese is written with a mixture of and two . Almost all kanji originated in , and all have one or more meanings and pronunciations. Kanji compounds generally derive their meaning from the combined kanji. For example, ( ) is written with two kanji: "east" ( ) + "capital" ( ). The Kanji, however, are pronounced differently than their Chinese relatives. For example, in Chinese, these two kanji would be "Dongjing." The name was chosen because Tokyo was to be the of to the east of the previous capital, ( ). (Some other kanji compounds use characters chosen primarily for their pronunciations. Such characters are called " .") Centuries ago, the kana syllabaries — and — derived their shape from particular kanji pronounced in the same way. However, unlike kanji, kana have no meaning, and are used only to represent sounds. Hiragana are used to write native Japanese words. For example, the Japanese word for "to do" ( ) is written with two hiragana: ( ) + ( ). Katakana are generally used to write s and . For example, was borrowed from the English "lettuce", and is written with three katakana: ( ) + ( ) + ( ). The onomatopoeia for the sound of typing is , and is written with 4 katakana: ( ) + ( ) + ( ) + ( ). It is common nowadays to see many businesses using katakana in place of hiragana and kanji in advertising. Additionally, people may use katakana when writing their names or informal documents for aesthetic reasons. s have also recently become popular for certain purposes in Japanese (see ), but their use is still very limited. Japanese pronunciation Throughout , a modified version of the widely-accepted is used to represent Japanese sounds in s. The following are some basic rules for using Hepburn to pronounce Japanese words accurately. Vowels *The a'', ''e, i'' and ''o are generally pronounced as in , , or similar languages. *The vowel u'' is similar to that of the ''oo in moon, although shorter and without lip-rounding. In certain contexts, such as after "s" at the end of a word, the vowel is devoiced and inaudible; so desu is pronounced dess to rhyme with dress. *Japanese vowels can either be long ( ) or short (monomoraic). The denotes a long vowel. **Long a'', ''o and u'' sounds are usually written with macrons as ''ā, ō'' and ''ū. The notation "ou" is sometimes used for a long "ō", following spelling practices. **Long e'' and ''i sounds are usually written ei and ii, but in neologisms are instead written with macrons as ē'' and ''ī. ** es (âêîôû) occasionally appear as a typographical alternative to macrons, especially in older texts. Japanese vowels can be approximated in as follows: Moraic n'' *An ''n before a is (its own ). *A moraic n'' followed by a or ''y is written n'. *The moraic n'' has various realizations: **Before an ''n, t'', ''d or r'', it is pronounced . **Before a ''k or g'', it is pronounced . **Before an ''m, b'' or ''p, it is pronounced as . It is written as m'' in some versions of , but as ''n in Wikipedia’s modified Hepburn. **It is otherwise pronounced as or . Consonants * other than f'' and ''r are generally pronounced as in English. *The consonant f'' is : the teeth are not used, and the sound is much softer than the "f" of English. *The consonant ''r is similar to r''. To an English speaker's ears, its pronunciation lies somewhere between a flapped ''t (as in American and be'tt'er and la'dd'er), an l'' and a ''d. * (kk, tt, etc.) basically indicate a slight, sharp pause before and stronger emphasis of the following sound, more similar to than English. Spelling anomalies: **double ch is written as tch (sometimes cch), **double sh is written as ssh and **double ts is written as tts. Japanese names In the given name always comes after the : *''Example:'' ( ). (" ") is the family name. However, to reflect the Western convention of listing the family name last, some Japanese people born since the establishment of the (1868-09-08) conform to the "given name, family name" in western texts. So ( ) is listed as " ". On Wikipedia, normally Western order is used for people born from the first year of Meiji (1868) onward. See also * * * * for official Wikipedia style guidelines how to incorporate Japanese into articles here. * for information on customizing the appearance of Japanese text and usage in articles. * Japanese-language characters :See also: for other East Asian Character sets. Throughout the wiki, , and characters are used in specific articles. Many computers with or other Western operating systems do not show them by default. If you see boxes, question marks or mixing into the first part, you still do not have support for East Asian characters. Check for support 1. This is Japanese text as it appears on Japanese websites and Wikipedia: : 2. Compare it to this picture of what it should look like: : Windows 95, 98, ME and NT Your system should offer to download Asian by default while viewing pages in those languages, just as long as you're using . http://www.socalgas.com/ch/installfont_en.shtml Otherwise, update your system manually with these language support packs: here Windows 2000 :Instructions for Windows 2000 Windows XP and Server 2003 The Windows CD-ROM is needed while installing support for East Asian languages. (Non-East Asian localizations only) :Instructions for Windows XP and Server 2003 Windows Vista includes proper support for Japanese characters by default. You can actually type in Japanese or view Japanese with the default tools. Mac OS X By default all necessary fonts and software are installed in 10.2 ( ) and higher. For Mac OS X 10.1 software updates are available as free downloads from Apple's website. The Asian Language Update will install support for Chinese, Japanese and Korean. :Mac OS X Language Support Updates at apple.com Fedora Core Install the appropriate ttfonts packages. For Fedora Core 3, the packages are ttfonts-zh_TW (traditional Chinese), ttfonts-zh_CN (simplified Chinese), ttfonts-ja (Japanese) and ttfonts-ko (Korean). For example, : install ttfonts-ja As of Fedora Core 4, you need fonts-chinese, fonts-japanese and/or fonts-korean. Debian GNU/Linux and Ubuntu Installing the ttf-kochi-mincho package will add support for displaying Japanese text in the Debian GNU/Linux or Ubuntu distribution. You can do this with the following command: :apt-get install ttf-kochi-mincho Gentoo GNU/Linux Install a Japanese font package. The most common is ja-ipafonts. :emerge media-fonts/ja-ipafonts Also, put useflag 'cjk' to /etc/make.conf and update your system :emerge -uDN world Mandriva Linux 2007 Install one or several Japanese font packages. The most common is fonts-ttf-japanese, but in addition you can also install fonts-ttf-japanese-extra, fonts-ttf-japanese-ipamona and fonts-ttf-japanese-mplus_ipagothic. Make sure you have UTF-8 fonts enabled, as they may not be if you have upgraded from a former version of Mandrake/Mandriva. Unicode Japanese fonts * List of free Japanese fonts